


The Treacherous Bridge

by StarsEncrusted



Series: Nightmare after-stories [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted
Summary: Nightmare after-story number 6. Inspired by the chat "A Small Break".
Series: Nightmare after-stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997908
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. A Respite

MC: Did Diavolo come to visit again today?

Decimus: Yes. He came while you were out gathering acorns, and he's still here.

I'm not surprised that Diavolo came to visit again. I'm more surprised that Decimus let him in, again.

I don't say that out loud, however.

MC: He works all through the day, and he still has the energy to visit you late in the evening.

MC: It's a long trip here and back again. Diavolo must be exhausted.

Decimus: He's been dropping hints that he'd like to stay overnight because he's too tired to travel back.

Decimus: I told him not to come here if he's feeling too tired.

Brutal.

Decimus: He's brought some paperwork with him, and he's working in the patio near the forge right now.

Maybe I'll go and check on him.

MC: Here, I found these.

I give Decimus a large basket full of vicious-looking acorns. They have thorns, which is actually reassuring. It makes me feel like these seeds can stand up for themselves, and that they would grow well.

MC: Will they do?

Decimus: Yes, nice find.

Decimus: I'll plant them in the area designated for the central park. This way, we'll have a patch of the primordial forest in the inner city.

MC: Are you working on the inner city right now?

Decimus: I'm almost done with that. I just finished the observation tower in the city center.

MC: Oh! Can I climb that tower and observe the moon?

Decimus hesitates for a moment before replying.

Decimus: No, not yet.

Decimus: I haven't finalized the tower's appearance yet. I might have to demolish it completely if I am dissatisfied with something.

Decimus: But in the Devildom, after a finished structure has been used once for its intended purpose, it can no longer be demolished, unless there's a very good reason to do so.

MC: I didn't know there was such a law.

Decimus: Rather than a law, it's more of a tradition.

Decimus: There is no reason to get rid of something that's proved to be useful. Once a building becomes a part of the Devildom's life, it's there to stay.

Decimus: And if you used that tower for observing the moon, even if I was dissatisfied with its appearance before, I would no longer be able to find any flaw in it.

Decimus steps back, holding the basket in his arms, and his silhouette dissolves into the shadows.

I take the teleport to the patio near the forge.

Diavolo is lying on the cushioned bench, his eyes closed, breathing evenly. Some papers have scattered over the patio floor.

Apparently, he's fallen asleep right in the middle of doing his paperwork.

I send a message to Decimus.

[MC: Diavolo is asleep. Could you bring him indoors?]

[Decimus: No, I don't want to.]

[Decimus: If I allow him to stay overnight, he's going to get his own room, and before I know it, it's going to become a permanent thing.]

[Decimus: If he wants to sleep, let him sleep outside.]

[MC: But what if he catches a cold?]

There is no response. But there is a change in the air.

The temperature rises noticeably. A pleasant warmth envelopes the place, and I can sense the smell of damp, rich soil, mixed with the heady fragrance of flowers.

Decimus has changed the season to midsummer.

...He can be a bit stubborn like that. He'd rather change the season than allow Diavolo to sleep over in his house.

Perhaps I should wake Diavolo up. It's better for him to return to the castle than sleep on the bench outside, regardless of the season. There is only a roof here, but no walls.

I step onto the patio and approach Diavolo.

When I'm right next to him, I stop to observe his face.

He's sleeping so peacefully. If I wake him up now, would he go right back to his work?

Let him have a small break. A little nap is fine.

MC: ...

I really have developed an unhealthy habit of watching Diavolo sleep.

Well, whatever. I've come to terms with my vices.

Diavolo looks a little tense in his sleep. There is a tiny crease between his eyebrows.

I send a message to Decimus.

[MC: Diavolo doesn't have a bad dream, does he?]

There is a noticeable pause before Decimus replies.

[Decimus: No.]

[Decimus: A demon who sleeps right next to the Source will not have any bad dreams.]

[Decimus: It's a location saturated with Prime. Resting here is comforting, and it will naturally recover a demon's strength.]

[Decimus: The fact that he fell asleep here means he's tired and stressed out.]

Stressed out?

I lean down, and pick up one of the papers fallen on the floor.

Diavolo brought his paperwork here. Must be something important, if he couldn't leave it even while visiting Decimus.

I skim through the page. It's a complaint from a member of the Grand Assembly about the Treacherous Bridge.

Oh... I've heard about it from Decimus. Well, everyone's heard about it. It's been on the news quite a bit recently.

The Treacherous Bridge does not yet exist. It's a project to build a bridge across the chasm between the Devildom and the Graylands. Diavolo is the one who proposed it, but he's facing opposition from all directions.

In fact, Decimus has already agreed to help him build it, using the power of Aspire Source. But the project can't move forward as long as it's not officially approved. The Grand Assembly believes that this bridge is the first step to build a direct route to the Graylands. The next step might well be building a road to the outpost of Undar. And the final step is, quite possibly, establishing a direct trading route with the Celestial Realm.

There's been many arguments about it. But Diavolo will get what he wants, in the end. It's only a matter of time.

There's no point whatsoever in opposing Diavolo in this. It won't change the outcome, and it will only stress him out needlessly.

Isn't there some way to resolve this through a shortcut, using **deception** , or **force**?

I pick up the rest of the papers, and skim through them. They're all from the Grand Assembly, and they're **all** about the Treacherous Bridge.

No wonder he can't relax, even in his sleep. I wonder if I can do something about that?

I return the papers to the table, and turn to look at Diavolo.

If nothing else, I wish I could comfort him...

Before I realize what I'm doing, I reach out my hand.

When my hand is just an inch away from his face, I come to my senses.

MC: !

I withdraw my hand quickly.

Just... what exactly am I trying to do?

I shouldn't touch him. It'll be trouble if I get used to this. Besides, there's no telling what sort of harm I might cause.

I open my hand, and stare at it. There are no glowing lines. Nothing unusual.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

How frustrating. If only I wasn't a human in possession of dubious powers, but a fluffy cat instead, I would've been able to help him relax and recharge.

Speaking of fluffy cats...

I just had a great idea.


	2. A Fluffy Bedmate

Nine fetches me a blanket from one of the guest rooms, and I cover Diavolo with it. He doesn't stir. Fortunately, that didn't wake him up.

I've changed my mind about waking Diavolo ever since Decimus said that sleeping in this location is beneficial to a demon's recovery.

I sit on a chair, and wait.

I don't have to wait for long. Only a few minutes later, I can see a figure approaching in the distance.

The moment I notice him, the hooded demon stops, well outside of the hearing range.

It looks like he has no intention of coming closer. I suppose there must be restrictions here. This patio is, after all, very close to the Source.

I step out of the patio and come to meet him.

This is the hooded bodyguard that Decimus assigned to me. He is carrying a large basket, which he hands to me with a bow.

MC: Thank you for bringing him. You may leave.

With visible relief, the hooded demon retreats quickly.

I look into the basket. A large, incredibly fluffy orange cat is glaring out of it at me.

I put the basket down, and the cat jumps out.

MC: Hello.

I receive a fierce glare in response.

MC: It's inconvenient to talk like this.

MC: Please transform into your true form.

I need to brief him.

There is a pulse of darkness, and the cat transforms into a demon with cat-like eyes and a fluffy tail.

This is Fluffy, Barbatos' minion.

MC: Thank you for coming here on such a short notice.

Fluffy: Did I have a choice?!

MC: How was your trip?

There are severe restrictions on the gates. As Fluffy is neither Decimus' guest nor his servant, nor a resident here, he would've had to suffer penalties to enter, like wearing either physical or metaphysical chains, or else be treated as an intruder.

But cats don't have to suffer these penalties. That's an exception Decimus made.

So Fluffy just transformed into his cat form to enter. Of course, he still had to be approved and accompanied.

I'd rather invite Fluffy over as a guest, but that would require a legal process, taking at least a few hours. I need him here urgently.

Fluffy: It was very cramped, meow! My tail got all squished and folded over, it was uncomfortable!

He makes a show of smoothing out his impressive tail as he speaks.

MC: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. My bodyguard must not have realized. You should've meowed.

Fluffy: Do I dare to meow?! The Hooded One was **staring** at me all the way, I was petrified!

MC: He was probably admiring your tail. For a cat, your tail is unusually long and fluffy.

Fluffy: ...Mrrow, it is.

Fluffy looks slightly mollified by my compliment.

Speaking of which, I've always wanted to ask him...

MC: How come you have such a fluffy tail? It's almost like a fox's.

Fluffy's lips curve into a small, smug smile.

Fluffy: It wasn't always like this.

Fluffy: I used to be a normal stray cat with a regular tail. But it was cold sleeping outside, and eventually, I don't know how, but my tail started to grow longer and fluffier, until it got like this.

Fluffy: I was very glad when it happened. Because even when I slept outside in winter, I didn't get cold. I could just wrap my tail around meow and cover my nose.

Fluffy: And then... I became a demon.

MC: You must get compliments on your fluffiness often.

Fluffy: Meow, it does happen occasionally.

MC: Diavolo also likes that about you.

Fluffy: ...

MC: As you probably guessed, I called you here for Diavolo's sake.

MC: Due to certain circumstances, he's sleeping outside, and I am worried that he might catch a cold. Plus, he looks tense and uncomfortable.

MC: I have a favor to ask of you.

Fluffy: I have a bad feeling about this, meow...

MC: I want you to transform into a cat and sleep on Diavolo's chest, in order to comfort him and keep him warm.

There is a look in Fluffy's eyes like his worst suspicions are being confirmed.

MC: And I want you to purr for him.

A cat's purr is very soothing.

Fluffy: Why **meow**? I have a vicious temper!

Fluffy: I'm a stray and a mercenary who specializes in ambushes. I don't know how to act like a cute domestic pet!

Fluffy: Any other cat would be better than meow!

MC: There is no other cat fluffier than you.

Fluffy: Mrrow, that might well be true...

MC: Plus, the two of you are already used to each other.

And I think Diavolo likes his pets with a bit of a tempter, anyway.

More importantly, as Barbatos' minion, Fluffy is oath-bound to do no harm to Diavolo. Barbatos' oaths are rather thorough and unforgiving. I won't feel uneasy about letting Fluffy close to Diavolo even while he's asleep.

MC: I'm not asking you to act cute.

MC: Just lie still on his chest, be fluffy, and don't move. Your presence itself is enough.

MC: If he decides to pet you, let him. Of course, you can't scratch him.

Fluffy: Do I dare to scratch him?!

MC: If you have a sudden urge to scratch someone, you can scratch me.

Fluffy: That's even worse, meow!

MC: Do you think you can do this task for me?

Fluffy: ...Mrr, I can. It's easy for a fluffy cat like meow.

MC: Good.

MC: Let's go.

Fluffy transforms into a cat, and follows me to the patio.

The two of us stop next to the sleeping Diavolo, and contemplate him.

MC: (All right, get on his chest.)

Fluffy: (I am rather heavy...)

MC: (It'll be fine.)

Personally, I prefer my bedmates on the heavier side, and Diavolo has a much sturdier physique than I do, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Fluffy jumps on the cushioned bench, but he still hesitates to move on top of Diavolo.

MC: (You must have done that before, right? Because you're so fluffy, many humans must have cuddled with you.)

Fluffy: (Of — of course I've done that before! Hundreds — no, thousands of times!)

MC: (Just imagine it's one of your past bedmates, then.)

Fluffy: (Do I dare to imagine someone else while in bed with him?!)

MC: (...Don't, then. Just cuddle with him.)

MC: (It'll be fine. Sleeping on someone's chest is a natural thing for a cat to do.)

MC: (He'll get cold without your fluffiness if you dawdle any longer. Do you dare to take responsibility if he catches a cold?)

Fluffy: (Meow...)

Gingerly, Fluffy steps on Diavolo's chest, and curls into a ball on top of the blanket.

I don't think Diavolo even felt him move. He's sleeping motionless, just like before.

But Fluffy is really tense. If this keeps up, neither of them would be relaxed.

MC: (Come on, try to purr.)

Fluffy glares at me.

Fluffy: (I can't! I've never purred for someone before!)

Fluffy: (This is too nerve-wracking, meow!)

Let's see if I can calm him down.

I reach out my hand, and pet Fluffy's head.

Fluffy: !

I stroke his forehead and scratch his chin.

Fluffy closes his eyes. He definitely looks less tense now.

I give him a long stroke along the back, and Fluffy begins to purr.

That's a nice purr. It's low, deep, and comforting. Fluffy was a good choice for this task.

Maybe I'll ask him later if he'd mind being my bedmate too.

Gradually, Diavolo's expression begins to smooth. He finally looks relaxed. Both of them look much more comfortable.

All right, mission accomplished!

I give Fluffy one last stroke.

All of a sudden, Diavolo reaches out and places his hand on Fluffy's back.

MC: !

I don't manage to withdraw my hand in time, and my fingertips brush against Diavolo's hand.

That's... dangerous.

Fluffy's purring pauses.

MC: ...

I give Fluffy's face a rub. His purring resumes, and I take a slow step back.

I observe Diavolo cuddling Fluffy in his sleep.

The two of them look so cozy together. For all of Fluffy's misgivings, he looks really peaceful and content. And Diavolo is even smiling slightly in his sleep.

I mean, this is the result I wanted. I'm not jealous at all.

Ugh, I don't want to watch this anymore.

I turn around to leave.

**riiiing!**

MC: ?!

That's the sound of a phone call, and it's so **loud**!

Is that my D.D.D.? No, it's the one lying on the table! This is going to **ruin all of my efforts** —!

Without thinking, I grab the D.D.D. from the table and press a hand over it.

The sound is muted instantly, but I can still feel the vibration.

I glance at Diavolo. He's sleeping as peacefully as before. The call didn't seem to disturb him. Although Fluffy did half-open one amber eye.

The call stops. Two seconds pass.

And then the vibration resumes again.

I check the caller's number. It's "unknown."

This is Diavolo's D.D.D., right? Who calls him so insistently after work hours? This better be some huge emergency...!

But what if it's some annoying marketing call, instead?

MC: ...

I know I had no business touching that D.D.D. in the first place, but I'm already holding it. What's done is done.

I might as well check who's calling.

To be honest, I feel like my decision-making tonight is compromised by the sight of sleeping Diavolo. My mind has already turned into mush, and I'm not sure what I'm even doing, myself.

This is what happens when I act on an impulse. It just becomes a chain reaction of one questionable decision after another. This isn't even the first time. Does Diavolo have a special aura that increases the level of my stupidity?

I retreat out of hearing range. After a brief hesitation, I answer the call.

A faltering voice comes out of the D.D.D.

Voice: Hello? H-hello? Who... who is this?

MC: ...

 **Seriously**?

You call this number, and you don't even know who you're calling?

This is the Devildom, you know? You've just called the crown demon prince while he's trying to rest, and you don't even have any business with him?

There should be consequences for something like that.

Don't blame me.

This is bad. I have that urge again. That familiar, irresistable urge to **mess with the demon** on the other end of the phone call.

MC: Hello! You've reached the Devildom's salvation hotline. We'll solve all of your problems only for 7,000,000 Grimm!


	3. The Miraculous Devildom's Salvation Hotline

[Voice: Oh, **thank the stars**!]

[Voice: Finally, someone is willing to listen to me!]

_ding._

There is a notification on Diavolo's D.D.D.

[You have received a transfer of 7,000,000 Grimm from Vile.]

MC: Gah?!

This demon has already made the transfer!

[Vile: Please, I need your help!]

MC: (sweatdrop)

How did my little joke get out of hand so fast?

[MC: Wait, wait. **Slow down**.]

[MC: First of all, how did you get this number?]

[Vile: I purchased it on the black market!]

The heck.

[Vile: The dealer said that by calling this number, I would be able to reach a high-ranked official.]

A high-ranked official, indeed.

What I want to know is, how did Diavolo's number end up on the black market for sale in the first place?

But right now, I have a more pressing problem. I have already accepted a bribe from this demon.

It won't be right to do nothing in exchange.

[MC: All right, I'll hear you out.]

[Vile: Thank you, thank you!]

[Vile: My sister and I are from the Graylands, but we have become separated while I was visiting the Devildom.]

MC: !

The moment I hear the word "Graylands," I have a strange feeling. Like a tingling down my spine.

I was just thinking about the project of the Treacherous Bridge between the Graylands and the Devildom, mere minutes ago. And now, this call happens.

Is this a coincidence? Or is this fate?

In any case, this is an opportunity.

I am listening closely.

[Vile: I came to the Devildom to shop for supplies.]

[Vile: But when I was finished, and tried to take the ferry back to the Graylands, they told me that the ferry is already closed, because the water level is not high enough.]

[Vile: And they told me it won't reopen for a hundred years!]

Right. There is that big chasm between the Devildom and the Graylands. And from time to time, every hundred years or so, it fills with water. That's when the ferry starts to operate, and travel between the Devildom and the Graylands becomes possible.

But the water can recede very quickly and unpredictably. When it happens, they have no choice but to shut down the ferry.

In short, there is no direct route between the Devildom and its outskirts, the Graylands. The ferry is dangerous and unreliable, and only available for short, unpredictable periods of time. That's why Diavolo wants to build a bridge, instead.

Of course, there is much more to a direct, official route with the outskirts than the ease of travel. It has far-reaching inter-realm consequences. That's why the Grand Assembly opposes this project.

[Vile: This is my first time visiting the Devildom, and nobody told me that the ferry was about to close.]

That would be because nobody knew it was going to happen.

I think this demon has a bit of a rural accent. He must have lived in the Graylands for all his life.

[Vile: My sister is left in the Graylands all on her own! She — ]

The demon hesitates for a moment, but goes on.

[Vile: — She can't talk to others.]

That's a problem, indeed.

"Can't talk to others" is a well-known Graylands euphemism. Basically, it means that Vile's sister is a dangerous monster who cannot control herself. It could happen to a demon for a number of different reasons, but the result is, she can't live in society.

This is probably why they're living in the Graylands in the first place. Vile must not be powerful enough to prepare a sealed house for her within the Devildom. This must also be the reason why he didn't take her along when he came to the Devildom to shop for supplies.

[Vile: I should've never left her on her own.]

[Vile: But she wanted to eat a manticore egg. That egg can only be purchased in the Devildom.]

[Vile: She's never asked me for anything before. I thought it was a good sign that she's been getting more expressive lately...]

MC: ...

[Vile: I failed to return at the promised hour, and she must be getting anxious.]

[Vile: I only have a few days before my sister gets hungry enough to emerge out of the cave.]

[Vile: She doesn't know how to hunt, and she can only gather bird eggs.]

[Vile: And her appearance... to strangers, she might look threatening.]

[Vile: I am worried that she might be killed and eaten on sight.]

That's a real possibility, regardless of her appearance.

Graylands is a neutral ground, and it borders on the frontier. The frontier is basically the territory of Chaos. There are all manners of dangerous beasts roaming it, and from time to time, they wander into the Graylands.

The only well-fortified location in the Graylands is the outpost of Undar, which is formally considered the Devildom's territory. Overall, the Graylands is a wasteland bordering on the primordial forest, and there are no real cities there. There's nowhere to seek protection, and you have to rely on allied chains for barter, hunting, and information. When a dangerous beast is spotted in the area, they issue warnings.

The sort of warnings his sister might not be able to recognize.

[MC: All right, I get the picture.]

[MC: Are you a denizen of the Devildom?]

[Vile: I am a neighboring denizen!]

[Vile: My status is "associative seasonal worker." I join the hunting on the Plains of Corruption every year.]

That's good enough. Neighboring denizens can't vote, and they won't receive any protection if their area comes under attack from the Celestial Realm, but otherwise, they have pretty much the same rights as denizens.

They can definitely send petitions.

A vague, ambitious, and rather outrageous plan forms in my mind.

[Vile: I came to Dis to ask for help, but all the officials I spoke to reacted very oddly the moment I mentioned the Graylands. I don't understand.]

This demon, who is from the outskirts, doesn't know the significance of the Treacherous Bridge. Everyone in the Devildom knows to stay away from that project, but not him. He probably has never even heard about the Grand Assembly.

[Vile: So I purchased this number on the black market, and here I am.]

[MC: You must be very confused about the behavior of the Dis' officials.]

[Vile: Yes, I am! What's going on? Why won't nobody listen to me?]

[MC: Right now, crossing the chasm between the Devildom and the Graylands is a political matter.]

[MC: In the current climate, nobody wants to get involved.]

[Vile: It cannot be...]

[Vile: Then, is it hopeless?]

[MC: There is hope still.]

[MC: **I can help you**.]

[Vile: My **benefactor** —!]

...Please don't call me that. Can't you see that I'm using you to achieve my own goals?

[MC: However, should you accept my help, you would be putting your life at risk.]

[MC: And you would be **drawing the ire of the extremely powerful entities**.]

[Vile: I don't mind!]

[Vile: I'll take the risk. I'll do whatever it takes. I must get reunited with my sister at any cost!]

[Vile: And... it's difficult to track someone down in the Graylands, no matter how powerful the tracker is.]

[Vile: As long as I can get back to my home territory, we would never be caught.]

That's true enough.

[MC: Very well.]

[MC: I'm going to send you a form. Sign it, and send it back to me.]

[MC: Do you know how to sign a form digitally?]

[Vile: I know, I know! I have to sign a form whenever I want to forage in the Forest of Bewilderment.]

I use Diavolo's D.D.D. to access the restricted Council files.

Ugh, his D.D.D. is not even screen-locked. There's no fingerprint scan, no retinal scan, and no Prime scan. No manual passwords, either.

I am suddenly, vividly reminded of the "unprotected" royal treasury. The one you can enter, but can't leave.

I know very well that I should not be doing this. But I'm already holding this D.D.D., I accepted a call using it, and I even received a Grimm transfer on it. In for a penny, in for a pound. There's no point in stopping halfway.

After browsing the files, I find a promising form. It just needs a little bit of editing.

I change "petition to change seats in RAD classroom" to "petition to build the Treacherous Bridge across the chasm between the Devildom and the Graylands."

Then I send the form to Vile.

About two seconds later, I receive a signed form back.

If nothing else, this Vile demon is quick to act. That is going to be crucial to my plans.

I send a message to him using Diavolo's account.

[Diavolo: Go to the ferry. Get as close to the chasm as possible, and wait for my signal.]

[Vile: Yes, benefactor!]

I wonder who's the real demon here?

I switch to my own D.D.D., and call Mephistopheles' number.

I thought he wouldn't respond, but he picks up almost right away.

[Mephistopheles: My soulmate, finally you call me!]

Another nickname I did nothing to deserve.

I can hear music, laughter, and noises of the crowd in the background. He seems to be in some sort of club.

[MC: How have you been, Mephistopheles?]

[Mephistopheles: Great! And I told you, please call me Meph!]

[MC: Right...Meph.]

[Mephistopheles: Much better!]

[Mephistopheles: Is there anything I can do for you?]

[MC: In fact, there is.]

[MC: I have a favor to ask of you, but you're free to refuse.]

The noise in the background dies down abruptly. He seems to have entered a private room and closed the door.

[Mephistopheles: Please tell me what it is.]

[MC: I need someone willing to act against the Grand Assembly again.]

[MC: Since you've managed to escape their retribution once before, I've thought about you.]

[MC: I want you to **commit the crime of fraud** for me.]

That should be clear enough, right? He will definitely refuse now.

I can hear Mephistopheles' delighted laughter in response.

[Mephistopheles: I thought you'd never ask!]


	4. The Glorious Mephistopheles

Why is Mephistopheles so enthusiastic? He was much more apprehensive last time. Don't tell me, just because he escaped retribution once, he's gotten a big head?

[MC: It's about the Treacherous Bridge.]

[Mephistopheles: I thought it might be.]

[Mephistopheles: Lord Diavolo messaged me about it once. He wanted my help. But I pretended that I lost my D.D.D., and I didn't answer his message.]

Oi, oi. Is it okay to tell me this?

And why not pretend that you lost your D.D.D. when **I** call you?

I glance back over my shoulder, at the peacefully sleeping Diavolo with Fluffy. Reassured to see no change, I return my attention to my phone call.

[MC: I'm going to send you a petition form, and I want you to **get it signed by a Dis official**.]

[MC: You are free to use **deception** and **fraud** , but **not force**.]

A signature that hasn't been forced by physical or magical means is considered consensual by the Devildom's laws, and as such, it's extremely hard to dispute. In contrast, deception is not even an issue, and in many cases, it's practically a requirement.

If I can get that form signed willingly, even a stickler for law like Decimus would have no problem with it.

[MC: The budget is really small this time, but if you could help me out, **I would really appreciate it**.]

This is in case he was hoping for something like the King's black card again.

[MC: Will you help me with that, Meph?]

[Mephistopheles: Absolutely, I will. This is **easy** for me.]

[MC: This matter is urgent. You'd have to travel to Dis tonight.]

[Mephistopheles: As it happens, I'm in Dis right now, and there are plenty of suitable officials in this club.]

[Mephistopheles: This must be **fate**. As soulmates, we're destined to have a connection.]

MC: ...

The last time, he also said something about a fated connection between us. And to be completely honest, I'm starting to believe that he might be right.

I use Diavolo's D.D.D. to transfer the signed form to my own D.D.D., from where I send it to Mephistopheles. I don't want to spook Mephistopheles by sending it from Diavolo's D.D.D., and besides, it's best not to leave direct traces on Diavolo's account for the Grand Assembly to discover.

[MC: Get that form printed out. I want a handwritten signature on it.]

A digital signature is a recent trend that many older demons don't accept. It's still fine for a petitioner, but an approval by an official is a different matter altogether. The handwritten signature is used for the most important documents, and this particular document is going to be closely scrutinized.

[Mephistopheles: Got it.]

I can already hear the whizz of the printer.

Using my D.D.D. as an intermediary again, I transfer the 7,000,000 Grimm to Mephistopheles too.

[MC: Sorry it's such a small amount this time. I don't think you'd be able to bribe any Dis official with this, so just use all this Grimm for yourself.]

[Mephistopheles: It'll be fine, it'll be fine! This is definitely enough. Just watch me. Or rather, listen.]

[Mephistopheles: I'm going to wear a concealed headset. You can speak to me whenever you want.]

There is a sound of a door being opened, and the noise floods the connection at once.

[Mephistopheles: A round of Midnight Death for everyone! It's on me!]

The resulting roar completely drowns the music in the club.

I am trying to listen despite the cacophony. It sounds like Mephistopheles bought the drinks for everyone, and now he's buttering up a specific demon. Amidst the loud music, I can only hear fragments of their conversation.

[Mephistopheles: ...I've always been your biggest fan... last time, we've met at... Magister Kerish also spoke highly of you...I feel so inspired by your presence...]

From time to time, Mephistopheles interrupts his stream of flattery to refill the demon's glass with Midnight Death. Apparently, he's trying to get his target drunk.

His methods are a bit crude, but no less efficient because of it. And I can't help but notice that, despite his constant flow of compliments for his drinking buddy, he never says anything about the two of them being soulmates.

The demon replies to Mephistopheles in a boastful, smug tone. He sounds sloshed already. He says something about how he shared a drink with Lord Diavolo once, and how Lucifer spoke a few words to him just recently.

My mood darkens instantly. I've never shared a drink with Diavolo, unless you count tea, and I haven't spoken to Lucifer in person recently.

[MC: Hey, Meph? On second thought, you can **use force** on him.]

Mephistopheles chokes on his drink. After coughing a few times, he stirs the conversation away from Diavolo and Lucifer in a hurry.

[Mephistopheles: ...does not surprise me at all... your efforts are getting acknowledged... you're truly a beacon for the Devildom's community... a shining example of a demon... next time, I'll vote for you during the Bloody Moon competition...]

The official replies with occasional grunts. I think he's getting close to passing out.

[Mephistopheles: ...as a reminder of our meeting... could I have **your autograph**?]

Grunt.

[Mephistopheles: ...please use my pen... and, this **piece of paper** here... yes, please sign right here, on this spot...]

I hold my breath. The noise fades into background, and even the music seems to mute. With an odd clarity, I can hear the rustle of paper and the scribble of the pen.

Then, Mephistopheles lets out a very soft, satisfied chuckle.

[Mephistopheles: **Thank you very much**.]


	5. The Bridge Built on Deception and Fraud

[MC: Did he sign it?]

Mephistopheles cackles in response.

[Mephistopheles: Of course he did. I have the signed document right here with me!]

[MC: Good job, Meph, you've done well!]

[Mephistopheles: Hehe.]

[MC: Send it to Decimus with an urgent bat courier. And get out of Dis, it's going to be hot there soon.]

[Mephistopheles: Alas, another life in hiding awaits me! And just as I was getting used to clubbing again!]

[MC: If you have any trouble finding a suitable hideout, you can come here to Aspire. I'll talk to Decimus about you.]

Mephistopheles exhales softly.

[Mephistopheles: That would be very helpful, thank you.]

He agreed to my offer quickly. I get the feeling that this is the result he was aiming for from the start. Perhaps he wants something from Decimus.

[MC: I'll meet you at the gates. Call me in advance, or else the guards won't let you close.]

[Mephistopheles: Yes, my Liege!]

...Why is he still calling me that? Don't tell me he still hasn't finished spending the previous amount he's received from me?

I end the call. Overhead, a messenger flitters, with a flutter of bat wings.

I better let Decimus know what's coming.

I call him. He picks up, but doesn't say anything.

[MC: Ahem. Any moment now, you should receive a petition...]

[Decimus: (sigh)]

[MC: Ahaha... you already did?]

[Decimus: I am reading it right now.]

[Decimus: Petition to build the Treacherous Bridge across the chasm between the Devildom and the Graylands, signed by Vile, a neighboring denizen, approved by Pouf, a Dis official.]

[MC: ...What do you think about this?]

[Decimus: **I am not surprised at all.** ]

[Decimus: This project, which couldn't get off the ground for **centuries** due to extreme political opposition, is suddenly underway **overnight** just because Diavolo frowned very slightly in his sleep...]

MC: ...

[Decimus: **You spoil him too much**.]

[MC: I have no idea what you're talking about.]

[Decimus: Really?]

[MC: Anyway! That's not what I was asking. Do you think this document is **valid**?]

[Decimus: Oh, it is.]

[Decimus: The petitioner genuinely wants the bridge to be built. That in itself is unusual enough, but the official also signed the document willingly.]

[Decimus: The signature wasn't forged, nor was there mind control or torture involved.]

[Decimus: The official was obviously **too drunk to know what he's signing** , but that's neither here nor there.]

[MC: ...How do you know all that?]

Don't tell me that the official's hand was shaking so much that the signature is unstable?

[Decimus: There is no issue with the signature itself, but Pouf also added a line underneath.]

[Decimus: "To my biggest fan, who was the first to recognize my potential. I'll give you another autograph after I get a promotion."]

MC: ...

[Decimus: Let's just say that I don't think another autograph would be forthcoming **any time soon**.]

No kidding.

[MC: Is it really okay to have such an extra note in a document?]

[Decimus: Yes, quite.]

[Decimus: Officials often leave personal notes in documents of **historical significance**. The message left by Pouf is quite unfortunate, but it's still very much in line with the tradition.]

[MC: Then, you will —?]

[Decimus: Yes.]

[Decimus: This document is in order, and I see no issue with it.]

[Decimus: **I will build the Treacherous Bridge**.]

MC: !

[Decimus: And I will build it **right now**.]

[Decimus: Normally, I would've taken some time to plan out the perfect architecture, but this time, I won't.]

[Decimus: Do you know why that is?]

[MC: ...Because the bridge will be demolished as soon as it's built?]

[Decimus: Correct.]

I can almost sense Decimus smiling on the other side of the phone call.

[Decimus: You already know what's coming.]

[Decimus: **The Grand Assembly will not allow that bridge to stand**.]

[Decimus: I have the power to **build** it. But nobody in this world has the power to **stop it from being destroyed**.]

[Decimus: It's truly too bad. This bridge, which is going to be built on deception and fraud, in a truly demonic tradition, has all the potential to become a significant historical structure, should it but last.]

[Decimus: But I estimate that it would have only **a minute or two** of existence before it's completely destroyed.]

[Decimus: For this reason, there is no need for me to refine its structure to perfection.]

[Decimus: Of course, I don't intend to slack off either. It's an interesting architectural challenge, either way.]

I can see the sapphire threads rising into the night sky. Decimus has already started his work.

I end the call on my D.D.D., and immediately call Vile on Diavolo's D.D.D.

[MC: Have you arrived at the chasm?]

[Vile: Benefactor, I'm here now! And — WAH?!]

MC: ?

[Vile: A bridge! A **bridge** is suddenly appearing here! Look, benefactor, look!]

[Vile has started a live stream.]

On the screen of my D.D.D., I can see the formidable chasm, and the dark sky overhead, roiling with tumultuous air.

And over that chasm, starting right in front of us, a magnificent sapphire bridge is manifesting gradually.

I can hear screams of surprise and alarm all around us.

[Vile: Benefactor, did you do this? I had no idea that you were so powerful. Is this bridge real, or just an illusion? I'm not dreaming, am I?]

[MC: No, it's not a dream. This bridge is real. But...]

[MC: **Too bad it's going to be destroyed soon**.]

[Vile: No —!]

[MC: **You better use it while it's still here** , don't you think?]

[Vile: AAAH! **I'm on my way**!]

The picture shakes suddenly. Without waiting for the construction to complete, Vile jumps directly on the partially-built bridge, and rushes forward.

[MC: But, just so you know, you and the bridge might come under attack while you're crossing it —]

[Vile: SISTER, I'M COMING TO YOU! **GRRRRAAAAH**!]


	6. Crossing the Bridge

Vile has apparently attached his D.D.D. to his clothes, and he left the live streaming on. The shaking picture shows the bridge spreading forward in front of him, as Vile is dashing along. From time to time he seems to leap, trying to propel himself faster.

I think he has a tail. But even if he had wings, he couldn't have flown over the chasm. Unless you have a lot of power, it's all but impossible. Some demons have wings, but they rarely use them, because those wings are not very suitable for flying upwards — they're mostly useful for gliding down. And the air over the chasm is too turbulent. It could easily destroy a flying carriage. Even an angel would have trouble flying over. Maybe an archangel could...

This is why a ferry is necessary.

Or a bridge.

At this moment, several large shadows fall upon the bridge from above.

 **BOOM**.

The picture shakes violently. Vile cries out in alarm. The connection falters, on the verge of interrupting.

[MC: Vile! Are you all right?]

[MC: Hey, answer me!]

A few moments pass before the connection stabilizes again. Vile's voice is coming through haltingly.

[Vile: ... I'm fine but... hostile high-rankers are here... on the upper dome... outside, attacking the bridge...]

I am not surprised by the attackers, but the dome is news to me.

It looks like Decimus surrounded the bridge on all sides by a protective dome. This is probably necessary to stop the bridge from being destroyed by the turbulent air bursts. In addition, this is protecting it from being razed by the heavy artillery right away.

And it looks like Decimus sealed the entrance into the bridge behind Vile, too. So the agents of the Grand Assembly have no choice but to attack the bridge from above.

Despite what Decimus said about this construction being doomed from the start, it seems he's determined to give it a chance.

Unfortunately, the demons opposing us used the protective dome for walking on. Of course, that can't be comfortable, seeing how they're stuck outside. But they won't have to do that for long.

**RUMBLE, RUMBLE.**

As Vile makes progress along the bridge, every few seconds the entire structure shakes and trembles under the thunderous attacks.

The sound is consistently overhead. I can't shake off the feeling that the attackers are targeting Vile.

[Vile: They're aiming directly at me!]

Just as I thought. He is the target, because —

**BOOM.**

A particularly powerful strike makes the bridge wobble, and sends Vile stumbling for a moment.

[Vile: Oh no — there's a crack in the upper dome — they're going to break in!]

[MC: Can you cross the bridge in time?]

Vile replies, sounding out of breath.

[Vile: At this rate... they'll destroy it... before I reach the other end...]

I make a split second decision.

[MC: You only need to make it **to the middle of the bridge**.]

[MC: If you make it halfway, you'll be safe.]

[MC: Can you do it?]

[Vile: Yes, benefactor!]

Vile rushes forward with renewed strength.

Such unfounded faith.

If he reaches the middle of the bridge, Vile will cross the invisible boundary between the Devildom and the Graylands. At that point, he will officially leave the Devildom's territory, and step onto the neutral ground.

On the neutral ground, the demons can still do whatever they want. But any other party may interfere, too.

I search the contact list on Diavolo's D.D.D.

Michael isn't listed there.

Unbelievable. Michael didn't give Diavolo his contact number? He must have gone through some trouble to prevent Diavolo from having access to his contact.

I switch to my own D.D.D. in my right hand, and send Michael a message.

[MC: The Treacherous Bridge to the Graylands is being built right now.]

[MC: Thought I'd let you know, since you like being the first to know things.]

_ding._

[Michael: Good.]

It is as I thought. Michael is interested in having a direct inter-realm route, too. Otherwise, he wouldn't have invested into the border city of Aspire.

[Michael: Send me the picture of the sky taken from the bridge.]

I feel a sudden surge of admiration for Michael. See, I didn't even have to waste time explaining things to him.

I switch to Diavolo's D.D.D. in my left hand, and ask Vile for a picture of the sky. The live stream tilts upwards briefly. A few seconds later, the picture arrives, a little blurry but still quite useful.

In that picture, you can clearly see the position of the moon and the stars. Michael probably wants that in order to calculate the precise coordinates. And, you can also see several great horned figures on the dome overhead, and a long crack in the dome.

The bridge's defenses are on the verge of breaking.

I transfer the picture from the D.D.D. in my left hand to the D.D.D. in my right hand, and send it to Michael.

But the image does not go through.

[Attention. Picture transfer is forbidden between your locations.]

No way! Why are there so many restrictions on communicating with the Celestial Realm?!

I attempt the transfer again. This time, a different message appears.

[You're very insistent. Please wait for the transfer to be approved.]

Approved? Approved by whom?

_ding._

A message appears on Diavolo's D.D.D.

[Approve a picture transfer to the Celestial Realm between these accounts? Yes/No/Review the picture]

MC: ...

I am going to jail for this. Maybe I can get a cell next to Belphie's. I wonder if I can still traverse the multiverse in my dreams?

MC: (click)

I click "Yes."

In my other hand, a message appears on my own D.D.D.

[Your transfer has been approved.]

The picture goes through.

[Michael: Received.]

[Vile: Benefactor, I'm here! I've made it to the middle of the bridge — WAH?!]

A bright golden light floods the entire channel. I can see nothing else. The connection stutters again.

[MC: Vile! You still there? What's with that **light**?]

[Vile: — it's a **seraphim**! A real, live seraphim!]

A seraphim? Is this Michael's agent? Or maybe Michael himself is there in person?

The connection stabilizes after a few seconds. I can hear Vile speaking to me, an awe in his voice.

[Vile: Benefactor, did you **summon a seraphim from Heaven** to protect me?!]

[MC: ...Something like that.]

[Vile: My **deity**! I feel invincible under your care —!]

Deity...?

[MC: Keep moving, or else all my efforts will be for nothing. Make sure you cross this bridge!]

[Vile: Yes, yes!]

Vile resumes rushing through the golden light, alternating between running and leaps.

RUMBLE, RUMBLE. **RUMBLE**!

[MC: What's happening between the demons and the seraphim?]

The picture lurches as Vile glances back over his shoulder.

[Vile: The seraphim landed on top of the dome, right in the middle of the bridge, and he's glaring at the high-rankers now!]

[Vile: He's blocking their path. The high-rankers stopped following me!]

It's a standoff, but there's no way it could last for long.

[MC: They're just glaring at each other? Nothing else is happening?]

[Vile: I think they're also exchanging insults!]

[MC: Verbal ones?]

[Vile: Yes, only verbal — for now.]

[MC: Then why is the bridge **shaking**?]

[Vile: The high-rankers are probably — using the Voice — now the seraphim extended a **flaming sword** and pointing at them — ]

MC: !

[MC: **Hurry up**!]

I think the hostilities are on the verge of breaking out. If I end up starting a war here, Diavolo won't thank me for this. Not to mention, if it comes to a fight, the whole bridge will end up destroyed, along with Vile.

Dammit, I hate the situation where I end up risking someone's life other than my own.

[Vile: Almost — there — RRRAAAAH!]

 **RRROAAAAR**!

MC: ?!

What the heck was that deafening ROAR?

It almost sounded like it was responding to Vile.

Up ahead, at the other end of the bridge, an enormous, monstrous figure emerges, sharply outlined against the golden light.

It's a primordial monster from the territory of Chaos!

And it's really close by. The other side of the chasm is right in front of us.

For some odd reason, Vile shows no signs of trying to dodge the monster.

[MC: Vile, watch out —]

[Vile: SISTER!]

 **ROAR**!

MC: ...

Don't tell me **this** is his sister?

[Vile: I made it, I really made it! My deity, **thank you**!]

A roar sounds again, completely drowning the thunder shaking the bridge. In that incomprehensible sound, I can almost make out the words.

_Brother, finally you returned to me._

[Vile: Yes, it's me, I am here! I'm sorry for being late, I brought the manticore egg you wanted —!]

Vile has finally crossed the bridge. He reaches the other side of the chasm, and launches himself off the bridge into his sister's waiting claws in a running leap.

The impact detaches his D.D.D., which falls facing up.

The live steam is still going on. Overhead, I can see the dark horned figures clouded in lightning, and the shining winged figure bathed in golden light, facing each other, and looking in our direction.

A moment of stillness stretches, like the scales balancing in suspension.

Then, one by one, the demons depart the location, with a sullen flash of dark lightning. A few seconds later, the seraphim takes flight too, with a flourish of grand golden wings.

A total silence falls over the bridge.

The dome, which was on the verge of being shattered, is now being repaired by Decimus. The crack is sealed, and it's gone.

I wait, but nothing else happens.

No other attackers come.

MC: Haha...

It **worked**. This is **exactly** as Decimus told me...!

_In the Devildom, after a finished structure has been used once for its intended purpose, it can no longer be demolished._

After a bridge is crossed once, it can no longer be destroyed. It becomes a part of the Devildom's life, and it's here to stay, now and forever.

This isn't a law, but rather a tradition.

Tradition kept this bridge from being built, and now tradition will protect it from being destroyed.

The force that keeps the worlds together, fortified against the waves of Chaos, and the force that opens new paths, advancing despite Chaos, once again come into balance here, on this bridge.

I feel a little wistful. The three realms here are always building and creating something wonderful. This is very unlike my original reality.

The likes of me only know how to destroy.

I end the connection, switch Diavolo's D.D.D. to "do not disturb" mode, and carefully replace it on its former position on the table.

I glance back at Diavolo. During the last few minutes, nothing seems to have changed. Diavolo is still sleeping peacefully in exactly the same position as before. Although, Fluffy has stretched out all over Diavolo's chest, and folded his paws.

Well, I think it's time for me to go gather some acorns.

I exit the patio without looking back, leaving behind the sleeping Diavolo, the purring Fluffy, and the silently, continuously buzzing Diavolo's D.D.D.


	7. The Interview

[Reporter: And now, we're going to interview the demons involved in the construction of the Treacherous Bridge!]

[Scribe: Just so you know, I'm writing down everything for the annals of history. Quite objectively, of course.]

I am watching the live stream from the living room in Decimus' house.

I wonder who they're going to interview? All the crucial figures should be out of reach right now.

[Reporter: First, we're going to ask the Demon Lord for his comment on the situation.]

MC: !

Diavolo appears on the screen, looking innocent and bewildered.

[Diavolo: I only took a short nap. When I woke up, the situation was already like this.]

[Diavolo: By then, it was too late to change anything.]

[Scribe: That's what the Demon King always says. Granted, the King's naps tend to last a few centuries, not a few hours...]

[Reporter: Lord Diavolo, do you have any idea who might have been behind the construction of the bridge?]

[Diavolo: No comment.]

[Scribe: "The Demon Lord, who benefits the most from the construction of the bridge, which was his pet project, has apparently slept through the entire thing, and he pretends not to be the one who manipulated this outcome behind the scenes. Is it possible that he wasn't the root cause of everything that happened? Fat chance." Written.]

[Reporter: Next, we're going to interview the agents of the Grand Assembly who were tasked with preventing the construction of the bridge: the high-rankers Rein, Blight, and Sorrow!]

That's interesting. They're the demons who opposed us on the bridge. I haven't seen them up close before.

Three demons appear on the screen. They look quite ordinary, in their human forms.

[Reporter: How did you feel about the Grand Assembly assigning that task to you?]

[Rein: We do what we have to do. It's not our place to question our orders.]

[Blight: I thought it was going to be boring at first. But it ended up quite fun.]

[Sorrow: I was excited. That was a chance to observe Decimus' work up close, and test it out personally. His creation skills are unparalleled. And even though most of his attention went to the bridge's defense, the aesthetics of it are not to be underestimated.]

[Reporter: Everyone knows that you had to confront a seraphim on the bridge.]

[Reporter: But while the seraphim might have stopped you from progressing forward, why didn't you back off a bit and break through the dome on your own territory, while ignoring him completely? It's not like he could have crossed the border into the Devildom to pursue you.]

[Rein: Easy for you to say, but have you tried turning your back to a seraphim? If he happened to have a bow with him, he could've attacked us from a distance, right across the border.]

[Blight: "Back off a bit"? Did you seriously want us to **retreat**? "Ignore him"? A seraphim is **impossible to ignore**. He was right in front of us. It was just like during the Time of Chaos —!]

[Sorrow: I know I should've focused on breaking through the dome, but I was too busy taking pictures of the seraphim. He was so magnificent in his glorious radiance, very Devilgrammable. He even brandished a flaming sword, this isn't something you see every day! If I let this chance go, I never would've forgiven myself!]

[Reporter: How did the pictures turn out, by the way?]

[Sorrow: Alas, they show nothing but golden light. But what's important is not the picture, but the memory associated with it, and the memory is **exhilarating**!]

[Scribe: "The agents of the Grand Assembly, who were supposed to assassinate the First Traverser and prevent the bridge from being built, ended up too distracted by the shiny seraphim, and completely forgot about their orders as they gawked at him." Written.]

[Reporter: And do we know the identity of the messenger of Heaven who interfered to defend the bridge?]

[Rein: It was Michael. Who else in the Celestial Realm has such grand golden wings?]

[Blight: It wasn't Michael. It was his heavy-hitter, Cassiel, for sure. I've seen him before. The color of his wings always fluctuates.]

[Sorrow: It was hard to tell. Things were already blurry out there in the strong wind, and the angel was too shiny to look at closely.]

[Reporter: How many wings did he have?]

[Rein: Six. It's a seraphim, after all.]

[Blight: Four, and he wouldn't stop flapping them. Show-off.]

[Sorrow: Two. The rest were just after-images.]

[Scribe: "The high-rankers are unable to identify the Celestial agent, and can't even agree on the number of his wings." Written.]

[Reporter: And now, we're going to interview the member of the Grand Assembly in charge of the ferry, the very archdemon who dispatched his agents to demolish the bridge — Sir Meadows!]

A hooded demon appears on the screen.

[Reporter: Sir Meadows, you have always opposed the Treacherous Bridge project very vehemently. How do you feel about the bridge suddenly being built in spite of your opposition?]

[Meadows: Oh well, what's done is done. It's not all bad. I'm planning to tax everyone crossing the bridge. This place has already become a tourist attraction, too. Hardly surprising, considering it was Decimus himself who built it. Not to mention, there's talk about seraphims just casually flying overhead, which isn't true, of course, but rumors are hard to quell. There are talks about establishing a border outpost in the middle of it, too. I'll get my cut from that as well.]

[Meadows: I will admit I'm impressed by how functional this bridge is. It even withstood the test of my agents, and the turbulent winds, and served its intended purpose, in the end. It's hard not to respect that. There is value in it, and it'd be a waste to throw it away.]

[Meadows: And to be honest, I was getting tired of the unreliable ferry. The Graylands are always desperate for resources, so there's a very large potential market there. But you can never establish a proper trading route with them because you don't know when the water recedes. I've lost enough boats to the sudden winter storms, too.]

[Meadows: I intend to take every advantage of this development. This bridge is on my territory. I'm going to become **crazy rich**.]

[Scribe: "Sir Meadows, who had a violent disagreement with the Demon King in the past during the negotiations of the Treacherous Bridge project, had spitefully refused to budge on his stance ever since. But now that the bridge is built anyway, protected by the First Traverser tradition, Sir Meadows has started to see his many benefits which he'd been willfully blind to before." Written.]

[Reporter: And finally, we're going to interview the official who signed the petition to build the bridge — Est. Pouf!]

A demon obviously suffering from a hangover appears on the screen. He stares balefully into the camera with bloodshot eyes.

[Reporter: Est. Pouf, do you remember who brought the petition form for you to sign?]

[Pouf: Don't remember. The face, the voice, everything is blurry. Can't even remember if it was one person or several.]

[Scribe: The mastermind behind the project is proving to be very elusive indeed.]

[Reporter: Then, how do you feel about being involved in this historical project?]

[Pouf: It shaved a thousand years off my lifespan. I thought I was going to lose my post for sure. I got demoted several ranks at once, but then Lord Diavolo promoted me back again.]

Pouf cheers up at the memory of it.

[Pouf: Lord Diavolo doesn't seem to think that I did anything wrong. And he even shook my hand —!]

Seriously? Diavolo never shook **my** hand, but he would shake this demon's hand? What did Pouf do to deserve it, huh?

MC: I **hate** Pouf. Why can't he **stay demoted** for a century or two?

[Pouf: (sneeze, sneeze!)]

[Reporter: Are you under the weather?]

[Pouf: It's nothing. Some ill-wisher must be talking about me behind my back. As someone with a promising career and a limitless future, I have many detractors who are simply **jealous** of me.]

MC: ...

[Reporter: Speaking of your career, since you've been promoted back to your post just recently, mind giving us your **autograph**?]

Pouf's face darkens visibly. I can hear snickers behind the camera.

[Pouf: Apologizes, I've just taken a personal Oath never to give out autographs in the future.]

[Scribe: "The hapless official, chosen as a sacrificial pawn by the unknown mastermind in the gambit of the Treacherous Bridge, has miraculously escaped retribution. Will he learn from this experience and refrain from offending the powers that be in the future? Fat chance." Written.]

[Pouf: (sneeze!)]


	8. Hanging in There

Meanwhile, in the House of Lamentation...

Mammon: Lucifer, lemme down already. I don't have the time to be hangin' here. I only came to give you my daily report, and I have to go back right away. Decimus has boatloads of work for me, and Barbatos has prepared a rigorous trainin' regimen for me to follow.

Lucifer: Do you know what you did wrong?

Mammon: I ain't done nothin' wrong. You've got the wrong demon now, I'm tellin' ya. I ain't got nothin' to do with this whole bridge situation. I'm an innocent demon!

Lucifer: Innocent, are you?

Mammon: Yes, I am!

Lucifer: Tell me, Mammon. How did Diavolo's D.D.D. number end up for sale on the black market?

Mammon: (shifty eyes)

Mammon: I dunno what you're talkin' about. I totally didn't find Lord Diavolo's D.D.D. simply lyin' around, completely unprotected. I didn't open it, look into the settings, and find the D.D.D. number in there. And I didn't sell that number to a dealer for a pretty amount of cash!

Lucifer: How informative.

Lucifer: However, didn't you find it strange that Diavolo's D.D.D. was **unprotected**?

Mammon: Yeah, that was pretty strange. Normally, his D.D.D. has way too many layers of protection on it. If you found it lyin' around somewhere, you wouldn't even **see** it, much less be able to **touch** it.

Lucifer: So you noticed that something was **strange**. But you went ahead and sold it anyway?

Mammon: Can you blame me? It was so unguarded, it was practically beggin' me to look at it and sell its number. I could already smell the sweet cash. I couldn't resist the temptation, no way!

Mammon: I don't have any regrets, and I'd do the same thing again in an instant.

Lucifer: Even knowing the consequences of your actions?

Mammon: Consequences? What **consequences**? You mean me hangin' here? I'm already used to this.

Mammon: Or are you talkin' about the bridge havoc? That wasn't my fault, I'm tellin' ya. You should investigate Mephisto instead. The bridge fraud has his prints all over it.

Mammon: Anyway, even if me sellin' that number resulted in the bridge bein' built somehow, so what? Isn't everyone pretty happy with the outcome?

Lucifer examines Mammon for a moment, apparently looking for traces of comprehension on his face. Then he shakes his head in disappointment.

Lucifer: Hang in there, Mammon.

Mammon: What do you mean, **hang in there**? You're just goin' to leave me hangin' from the ceiling here? Even though I'm expected back at Aspire at noon?

Lucifer: I will call Aspire and explain everything. I don't mind if the reincarnation project is put on hold because of your absence.

Lucifer: **The situation is dire enough that extreme measures are called for**.

Lucifer: You will remain hanging here until you realize **what you've done**.

Mammon: If I hang upside down for much longer, the blood is gonna rush to my head!

Lucifer: Excellent. Perhaps that will activate your mind, causing you to gain enlightenment.

Mammon: Lucifer, you're actin' a little strange. And there ain't nothin' wrong with my mind!

Lucifer: You're lacking in understanding. You need to become aware of the **danger we're in**.

Mammon: **Danger**? What danger are you talkin' about?

Lucifer: Ignorance is bliss. Once you achieve enlightenment, you will know despair.

Mammon: Lucifer, you're freakin' me out. You're actin' **really strange**. Why are you talkin' in riddles? What **danger**? Can't you just tell me what I did wrong?

Lucifer: (muttering) It's bad enough that I am forced to share with the likes of you, but **why should I share with anyone else**? And someone's who's not even my brother...

Lucifer: Or perhaps, I'm being overly optimistic when I expect to be able to share, in the end?

Mammon: ...

Mammon: Who are you talkin' about? Share with **who**?

Lucifer: After this long, how can you still remain oblivious?

Mammon: Lucifer, you're makin' me very anxious.

Lucifer: **Good**. I'm glad we're finally on the same page.

With a satisfied expression, Lucifer turns away from Mammon and walks to the door.

Mammon: Wait, Lucifer, don't go! You can't just leave after sayin' all that. Tell me who you were talkin' about!

Lucifer: Think about it some more. It'll come to you.

Mammon: It can't be who I'm thinkin' about, right? Lucifer!

Mammon: Lucifer, don't leave me hangin' —!


	9. The Bridge Built on Affection and Desire to Connect

_ding._

Oh? It's a message from Michael.

[Michael: The Celestial archivists are pestering me to write an account of my involvement in the construction of the Treacherous Bridge. They want to add that to the records.]

[Michael: This is very annoying, because I don't know what to write about.]

[Michael: Here's what happened. I flew to the bridge, stood there for a few moments, then flew back again. The end.]

[Michael: But it sounds like they expect me to fill an entire page.]

So Michael indeed went to the bridge in person. I've wondered about that.

[MC: What about the flaming sword?]

[Michael: Insignificant details not worthy of mention.]

So you say, but you brandishing it gave me quite a fright, and all the demons are still excited over it.

[Michael: I don't have the time for all this tiresome paperwork.]

[Michael: Write this account instead of me.]

Michael sends me a form with Celestial watermarks on it.

MC: ...

Why am I suddenly doing Celestial paperwork? Isn't this situation getting surreal?

[Michael: After you're done, send it to Simeon for a review.]

He's not even going to look at it himself.

I get a strong premonition that if I agree to do this task right now, I might get roped into doing all sorts of Celestial paperwork in the future.

[MC: I am a human...]

[Michael: Just imagine that you're an angel, and come up with enough stuff to fill a page.]

[Michael: It doesn't have to be about what happened. Write something about how potentially useful this bridge is.]

[Michael: You were directly involved in its construction, so I'm sure the archivists would be more interested in having your side of events than mine.]

I think this over for a few moments.

I could indeed fill several pages with my thoughts on the usefulness of the bridge, and all its potential benefits for the Celestial Realm.

And after Michael helped me out so much with the bridge, it won't be right to refuse to help him in return.

His involvement in the construction was crucial. It wasn't just about flying there and back again. It was all about timing, power, and trust. I want to make sure any Celestial records reflect the significance of his contribution, rather than letting it perish in obscurity, like what happened with Carmine. I get the feeling that Michael is going to downplay his contribution, if left to his own devices.

Other than him, I am the only one who knows what really happened...

[MC: I don't mind, but are you sure about this?]

[MC: It's true that I know enough to write an account. But my side of events is not the Celestial side. I have committed several transgressions.]

Including the crime of fraud, so what are you doing, trusting me with your important documents?

[MC: Decimus said that this bridge is built on deception and fraud. I agree. And it is my doing.]

[Michael: This is only half true.]

[Michael: The other half of the bridge is built on affection and desire to connect.]

MC: !

[Michael: This is appropriate and symbolic for a bridge reaching across the border, and I think you're best suited for writing a report on it.]

What does he mean by these words? Affection... and desire to connect?

Is he talking about Vile and his relationship with his sister?

It's... best not to think about this too deeply.

Not for the first time, I feel that Michael is quite dangerous. No wonder Decimus called him an indoctrinator. I am perfectly fine being an ordinary human with corruptive tendences, and I don't want Michael to sway me over to the Celestial side.

[MC: All right, I'll write a full account for you.]

Just... don't say anything more.

[Michael: Good.]

I hope I'm not going to mess this up.

Oh well, if nothing else, I can ask Decimus for advice. He has quite an experience with keeping archives.

_riiing._

MC: !

It's a call from Diavolo.

Ever since I left Diavolo asleep on the patio, I haven't spoken to him, and he's also been too busy cleaning up the bridge mess to deal with me. But it seems the time has come to pay the piper.

I answer the call.

[Diavolo: Do you have anything to say to me?]

[MC: I'm... sorry...]

Diavolo lets out a dangerous chuckle.

[Diavolo: For what?]

Where do I even start?

[MC: Which part is the worst?]

[Diavolo: Do you even have to ask?]

[Diavolo: Of course, it's the wondrous, miraculous **Devildom's salvation hotline**.]

It cannot be...?

[MC: Have you received any **calls** today?]

[Diavolo: So. Many. Calls.]

My worst suspicions are confirmed!

[Diavolo: Normally, they wouldn't dare to contact me, even if they did have access to my number.]

[Diavolo: But the thing is, they don't expect to reach me when they call my number. They're trying to reach some **mysterious, wish-granting human**.]

MC: (gulp)

[Diavolo: Why don't you listen to some of the calls I've received this morning?]

[click]

A record sounds in the D.D.D. I can hear unfamiliar voices.

"So there is that succubus who refuses to go out with me until I gift her a shopping cart full of diamonds, but my salary is only enough to buy a single ruby, what should I do?"

"Whenever I fly over Lethe while drunk, I keep falling in, and then I forget why I flew in the first place, send help."

"I have a real problem. I want to grow a third horn. Yes, I know nobody else has a third horn. That's why I want one!"

"I wish it would start raining money."

"I can't get a good night's sleep, someone keeps walking over my coffin, but I'm too lazy to get up and shoo them away, can you do it for me?"

"This demon just won't make a pact with me unless I give him my soul... Sob, sob... How do I win him over? I really want to make him work for me day and night for free!"

"I wish it would start raining sapphires."

"My friend has wings, but I have a tail, and he says wings are superior, help me beat him up."

"My packmate is acting all smug because he can run faster than me. I really want to bite him, but I can't do it because I can't catch up with him!"

"I wish it would start raining donuts."

[click]

The record stops. I can hear Diavolo laughing dangerously.

[Diavolo: When did my number become a **wish-granting hotline**?]

[Diavolo: What am I, Santa Claus?]

[MC: I think you'd look great dressed as one!]

Gah, what did I just blurt out?! This isn't helping my case...!

In my panic, I fumble with my D.D.D., and it nearly flies out of my hand. I barely manage to grasp it again. The call interrupts.

 _ding_.

It's a message from Solomon!

[Solomon: It's time.]

[Solomon: Come with me to the human world.]


End file.
